U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,060 describes a video recorder with an antenna input and an antenna output. A television receiver is connected to the antenna output of the video recorder. The video recorder has an RF receiving section that receives an antenna signal via the antenna input. The RF receiving section includes a wideband amplifier and inductances that constitute a signal path in which the antenna signal is looped through to the television receiver. The antenna signal is simultaneously amplified when the video recorder is switched on.